Segunda guerra
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Harry Potter es enviado a Australia para recuperarse de varias lesiones sufridas durante su pelea contra Voldemort, no sabiendo que no solo va a conocer a alguien muy especial sino que también va a involucrarse en otra guerra.


**Desafío:** Black Wolf 101 (Harry-Potter-x-Tomorrow-When-The-War-Began)

 **Introducción:** Para matar a Voldemort Harry tuvo que sacrificar su magia. Tomándose unas vacaciones en Wirrawee para recuperarse de la guerra, Harry debe sobrevivir a una nueva guerra, esta vez de tipo no mágico.

 **Requisitos:**

\- Harry recupera algunas de sus habilidades mágicas durante la historia (p.e., nada mayor como las Imperdonables o el Patronus).

\- Harry debe hacerse amigo de Ellie en algún momento antes de los eventos de la película y ser invitado al camping.

\- Harry debe convertirse en uno de los lideres del grupo junto con Ellie y Homer.

\- Harry debe reemplazar a Lee como el interés romántico de Ellie.

\- Harry debe tener una forma animaga, la cual es una de las habilidades que recupera.

 **Recomendado:**

 **-** Harry toma el lugar de Lee en la película completamente.

\- Humillación menor de Kevin.

* * *

Tras seis años viviendo en Australia Harry Potter no sabia si tenia que agradecer o maldecir a Pomfrey por haberle enviado allí.

Cuando años antes había llegado a esa isla se había sentido aliviado, ya que tras siete años lidiando con la Comunidad Mágica Británica eran unas vacaciones bien merecidas, pero la razón por la que la enfermera de la escuela le había enviado allí no le hacia feliz.

Su pelea contra Voldemort había causado daños en el sistema corporal que regulaba su habilidad de usar magia, lo que casi le había convertido en un squib. Afortunadamente Poppy le había diagnosticado a tiempo y, cuando despertó dado que había caído inconsciente tras matar a Tom Ryddle, le dio la dirección de una pequeña población fuera de Inglaterra que había encontrado mientras conseguía su Maestría de Sanación para que pudiese recuperarse.

Esa era la razón por la que había llegado a la pequeña ciudad de Wirrawee. Oficialmente se encontraba allí como estudiante de intercambio, por lo que Harry aprovecho para recuperar todos los cursos a los que no había sido capaz de atender mientras estaba en Hogwarts, algo que no habría logrado en solo tres años de no ser porque se había hecho amigo de algunos muggles en su escuela que estaban dispuestos a echarle una mano.

Su amistad con Ellie, Corrie, Homer, Kevin, Robyn y Fiona había sido justo lo que necesitaba tras la guerra contra Voldemort. A diferencia de Ron y Hermione, esos muggles ni le ocultaban información ni le juzgaban y, además, le hacían sentir bienvenido, lo que hacia que a Harry le doliese no poderles hablar mucho sobre su pasado incluso si disfrutaba teniéndolos a su alrededor.

La oportunidad de contarles su secreto llego dos semanas después de que le invitasen a una excursión a un lugar cercano a la ciudad llamado la Puerta del Infierno, a donde había ido junto a sus amigos sin saber que sus vidas cambiarían para siempre a partir de esa noche.

Harry tenia poca experiencia con las guerras, pero tras siete años luchando por su vida tenia una idea de lo que podían esperar y compartió ese conocimiento con sus amigos una vez que decidieron dejar de huir y empezaron a luchar contra los invasores, el equivalente asiático de la Unión Europea.

Si tenia que ser honesto Harry respetaba más a esos soldados que a los Mortífagos dado que los seguidores de Voldemort habían usado racismo para justificar sus ataques mientras que los países miembros de la Unión Pan-Asiática tenían un problema masivo de superpoblación que hacia las zonas vagamente habitadas de Australia muy tentadoras. Eso no hizo nada para cambiar el hecho de que básicamente le habían forzado a revelar su secreto.

La noche en la que sus amigos habían aprendido sobre el Mundo Mágico había sido normal hasta que, durante un saqueo en una población deshabitada en busca de suministros, se habían cruzado con un comando militar del enemigo. Un comando formado exclusivamente por magos y brujas, mayoritariamente de nacionalidad china y hindú por lo que pudo ver dado que cuando los encontraron algunos no llevaban sus cascos puestos, que no dudaron en usar magia sin varita en su contra nada más verles.

Él había respondido en especie, dando tiempo a sus amigos de escapar antes de Aparecerse junto a la furgoneta y subir a la misma. Una vez que habían cubierto suficiente distancia pararon y empezaron a exigir que les explicase que acababa de pasar.

Harry se había sincerado, contándoles todo lo que sabia sobre el Mundo Mágico y lo que había pasado durante los siete años antes de que hubiese llegado a Australia. También les hablo sobre su problema médico, que le impedía hacer cosas como lanzar un Patronus, y teorizo que en Asia las relaciones entre la Comunidad Mágica y sus gobiernos debían ser más profundas que en Europa si formaban parte de su ejercito.

Sus amigos tardaron en volver a confiar en él tras ese evento, pero le permitieron quedarse porque tenia información útil y admitieron que, teniendo en cuenta las cosas que la gente común había hecho a supuestas "brujas" a lo largo de la historia, no podían culparlo por no revelarles su secreto antes.

Tras varios meses finalmente renovó los lazos de confianza que tenia con sus amigos, aunque su lazo con Ellie sufrió un cambio significativo cuando confesaron los sentimientos que habían tenido por el otro a lo largo de los años pero de los que nunca se habían atrevido a hablar. La razón de esto era que no tenían ni idea de si el otro llegaría a vivir para ver el día siguiente. O la noche, ahora que Harry pensaba en ello, después de que sus amigos se hubiesen enterado de como un mago podía convertirse en animago y consiguió la forma de un tipo local de murciélago para ayudar en las guardias nocturnas.

La guerra termino dos años después cuando lo que quedaba del gobierno australiano en el exilio logro negociar el cese de las hostilidades. Una consecuencia predecible del fin de la guerra había sido la anulación del Estatuto del Secreto debido a la absolutamente masiva cantidad de testigos de la existencia de la magia durante la misma, aunque afortunadamente las contribuciones que la gente mágica australiana había hecho defendiendo su país y los servicios de los magos y brujas de la Unión Pan-Asiática durante la campaña hicieron que los muggles tuviesen una visión relativamente más positiva de la gente mágica.

Por supuesto, eso no había sido lo único. Integrar la población mágica y no-humana en la sociedad muggle requirió un gran esfuerzo por parte de muchos países, la mayoría de los fabricantes de pociones o varitas perdieron su trabajo cuando las criaturas y plantas mágicas que usaban fueron puestas en la lista de Especies en Peligro de Extinción y, cuanto menos se hablase de los fanáticos religiosos o racistas que surgieron en ambos grupos a lo largo de los siguientes años, mejor.

Un cambio que llamo la atención de Harry fue la reglamentación de la enseñanza mágica a nivel internacional, que por lo que podía entender combinaba las mejores características de las once grandes escuelas de magia del mundo para poder dar en sus instalaciones no solo cursos mágicos sino también asignaturas muggles. Además, aparentemente estaban tratando de limitar el uso de las varitas entre los más jóvenes porque algunas personas en la O.N.U. estaban preocupadas de que su empleo estuviese atrofiando el potencial mágico de los más pequeños.

Sin embargo, a Harry eso último realmente no le importaba mucho por el momento. Después de todo, él y Ellie acababan de tener a su primera hija, Lily, y, aunque no sabia lo que el futuro les deparaba, Harry tenia la certeza de que no solo las tendría a ambas de su lado sino también a sus amigos, tanto los que tenia en Inglaterra y con quienes había contactado tras la guerra como los que había conseguido en Australia. Eso, Harry creía, era lo más importante.


End file.
